The present invention relates to chassis constructions, and particularly to those useful for mounting electronic equipment.
Chassis presently used for mounting electronic equipment are generally constructed of metal sheet material bent to form the main supporting panel, and also the side, end, and/or top panels if such panels are provided. Such chassis constructions, however, usually require substantial thickness of sheet material, and/or other reinforcing means, if the chassis is to provide strength against torsion and bending forces.
An object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive and light-weight chassis which is constructed so as to have substantial strength against torsion and bending forces even when made of relatively thin sheet material.